


sunset buttons

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [63]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like a little spoilers for episode 57, nott's backstory makes me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: yeza gives veth a gift





	sunset buttons

Veth gets her first button necklace when she is 19. She and Yeza are walking along the river late in the afternoon, enjoying the silence and each other’s company. Yeza had been acting more skittish than usual that day, although she attributes it to the heavy midsummer heat. Felderwin has a distinct lack of big, wide trees to provide shade, and that’s never more regretful than during the summer. The sun is just barely beginning to set when Yeza speaks. “I- um, I made something for you, Veth. I, ah, you don’t have to keep it, it’s not very good, but I thought you’d- like it?”

She can’t help her smile at the familiar stuttering, although it’s quickly overtaken by surprise at the gift Yeza pulls from his vest pocket. It’s a necklace, made with copper wire that glints in the low sunlight. Strung all around it are buttons of all shapes and sizes, and Veth’s embarrassed to realize her eyes are wet. Yeza is blushing bright red, and she can feel heat in her cheeks too. 

“Would you like me to put it on?” he asks, and Veth nods. He steps behind her, and carefully moves her hair out of the way, setting the buttons down gently. She reaches up and rests her hands over them. 

“I- I know it isn’t much, but I know you like buttons, and I thought, you know,” Yeza starts to ramble again, and Veth lurches forward and kisses him. She pulls away with a watery smile. “Yeza, this is- I’m not- usually people make fun of my, my buttons, and things,” she says, reaching out to grasp one of his hands.

He frowns, at that. “Well, that’s- they’re  _ stupid _ , then, if they can’t appreciate you.”

She feels a surge of warmth in her chest at the sincerity coloring his words. They sit together on the riverbank and watch the sunset, and Veth wears the necklace every day, being careful to polish the buttons when they start to tarnish. Later, it rests in a special place on their nightstand, next to Yeza’s glasses.

 


End file.
